Companies, organizations and individuals around the world operate computer networks that operably interconnect computing devices to support businesses, provide resources and deliver services. Many of those parties receive access to software applications from service providers that may host physical computing devices in data centers around the world. Recently, service providers have been offering virtualization systems to provide access to the software applications for these companies. However, conventional virtualization techniques, such as virtual machines, are subject to fundamental limitations of the ability to scale down the resources required to service a request and the amortization of costs for spinning up and tearing down a virtual computer system. For example, with many applications, a virtual computer system may be used relatively infrequently. To have the virtual machine able to service requests, the virtual machine must be maintained in an operational state, which requires computing resources for the computer system's operating system and other resources (e.g., network resources). When such computer systems are underutilized, only a portion of the overall available resources are being used at any given time and at least some of resources allocated to those computer systems are generally unavailable for other uses.